A keyboard belongs to computer peripherals, the keyboard is provided with a plurality of keys, a signal or command is input and transmitted to a computer by pressing the plurality of keys, wherein it has a higher demand on the operating performance, the pressing life, the stroke and the operation hand feeling of the key.
A thin-film keyboard is a keyboard structure that is commonly used at present. The thin-film keyboard is mainly provided with a scissor pin support and an elastic element below the keycap and then is matched with a thin-film circuit layer arranged at the bottom. When pressing the keycap, the scissor pin support is used for fixing and stabilizing the keycap, the elastic element is driven by the keycap and triggers downward to enable an axial core pole to conduct to generate a signal, and the keycap is reset via an elastic force of the elastic element.
In addition, the mechanical keyboard has very large influence on the game player group, and both its reaction speed and hand feeling have the advantages that cannot be achieved by the common keyboard. As the game rises and the competitive game prevails, the demand for the mechanical keyboard is further pushed. But for traditional mechanical keyboard, the inside mechanical shaft mostly adopts the mode of sleeve, which is only suitable for the thicker desktop or externally-connected keyboard. To the thinner and thinner notebook computer keyboard, both the corner hand feeling and function are difficult to meet the user's demands.